Love Who Loves You Back
by Andy-Ryan-Sommet
Summary: A travers une chanson, on vois les sentiments du G33k changer envers son opposé le plus total, le Patron. (Salut Les G33ks : Yaoi)


Titre : Love Who Loves Back (Aime qui te le rendra)

Auteur : Rosalya

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Mathieu Sommet ainsi que la chanson "Love Who Loves You Back" de Tokio Hotel

Contenu : Patreek [ PDV Du G33k ] et viol

* * *

Encore un épisode de terminé... Encore une où je suis la victime... Comme toujours... Surtout par Mathieu et le Patron... Non, le Patron encore plus. Lui et encore lui que tout le monde adule ! J'en ai plus que marre ! Et comme par hasard il a fallu que sa soit sur lui ! Il me dit des choses que je ne veut absolument pas entendre ! Mais en faite, j'adore quand il le dit ! Et, il me dit sa, car comme un idiot, j'ai accepter de coucher avec lui... En plus, il reviens parfois le soir quand il n'est pas dans un de ces bordels...

 _What's underneath the moon and stars_

 _What's underneath how close we are_

 _Hiding what we want to share_

 _Take my hand I'll take you there_

J'aime ce qu'on fait le soir quand Mathieu et les autres dorment le soir. J'aime quand il me fait gémir. J'aime surtout ses gémissements. Ces gémissements qui m'excite encore plus ! A chaque fois que je le felle, il retiens ses gémissements... Mais il n'arrive pas à contenir les soupirs de plaisir. Je sais qu'il pense que je ne les entend pas. Et bien, il se trompe sur toute la ligne ! C'est sa qui me donne encore plus envie de le faire, de vouloir le pénétrer !

 _There's call in the wild_

 _There's snake in yout bed_

 _And it's telling you something_

 _Yeah I like it like that_

Quand tu ne viens pas, j'imagine beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de choses... Mais j'aime sa. J'aime imaginer que mes mains son les tiennent sur mon corps, descendant de plus en plus bas.

 _When you're feeling lonely_

 _Girl, help yourself_

 _Do whatever you desire_

A chaque fois que l'on fait, je tombe de plus en plus dans la folie. Toujours vouloir, vouloir plus de toi ! J'en ai plus que marre ! Quand tu me le "propose" je te répond toujours "oui"... Pourquoi ? Et bien1

 _Go throw your arrows_

 _Hit her heart_

 _If they don't feel right_

 _Love who loves you back_

Plus le temps avance, plus tu viens me voir. Avant, c'était une fois par mois, maintenant, c'est tous les trois jours...

 _It's a perfect storm_

 _What turns you on_

 _You can have all that_

 _Love who loves you back_

Aller, viens, je tant supplie, viens me voir ! Viens allume se feu en moi ! Cette flamme qui m'anime quand tu es là ! Quand tu viens me prendre soit délicatement ou violemment. Je m'en fous ! Je tant supplie, allume moi !

 _Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

Arrête de rêver mec. Il ne viens que pour ton cul !... Mais est-ce que comme sa je pourrais avoir une relation unique avec lui ?... Je me le demande... Tout ce que je veut, c'est qu'il ne m'abandonne pas... Donc, je continue de l'attendre impatiemment dans mon lit semblant de dormir pour qu'il me réveille tout en sensualité. Bordel qu'est ce que j'aime sa !

 _What's real we have to squint to see_

 _Lean in closer next to me_

 _Count to three and lose control_

 _If you like it me know_

Bordel pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepter ?! J'aime sa et je serais prêt à lui demander à genoux de me prendre ! Je me fait pitier ! Encore plus que d'habitude !

 _There's a call in the wild_

 _There's a snake in your bed_

 _ANd it's telling you something_

 _Yeah I like it like that_

Et à chaque fois, sa recommence, tu n'es plus là et je suis obliger de me soulager tout seul. Obliger d'imaginer des choses de plus en plus sale !

 _Whe, you're feeling lonely_

 _Girl, help yourself_

 _Do whatever you desire_

J'aimerais bien revenir avant, revenir où j'était le Boss dans cette émission... Où je pouvais lancer des piques sans avoir de conséquences par la suite.

 _Go throw your arrows_

 _Hit her heart_

 _If they don't feel right_

 _Love who loves you back_

Le danger viens souvent de là où on ne l'attend pas...

 _It's a perfect storm_

 _Whar turns you on_

 _You can have all that_

 _Love who loves you back_

Aller vas-y, allume moi ! Allume moi d'une autre flamme ! Que je puisse enfin passer ma colère en toi ! Tu aimes avoir mal ? Et bien, ton souhait vas être exaucer !

 _Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

Nous avons presque tester toutes les positions possibles. J'ai adoré sa. Oui, je pourrais même te le dire en face, du moins, si tu réussi à me regarder dans les yeux. Même à travers tes lunettes de soleil.

 _Some are small, some are tall_

 _Some are born with it all_

 _Some are in for the kill_

 _Some just do it for the thrill_

Je prépare se d'on j'ai besoin pour ce soir. Le cachant précieusement pour ne pas te faire fuir !

 _Archers, aim your perfect mark_

 _And throw_

Je vais en profiter une dernière fois. Profiter de ton corps comme tu as fait du mien !

 _Go throw your arrows_

 _Hit her heart_

 _If they don't feel right_

 _Love you loves you back_

On vas voir de nous deux qui est le patron ce soir !

 _It's a perfect storm_

 _What turns you on_

 _You can have all that_

 _Love who loves you back_

Tout le monde dort. Pour une fois, je suis assis en tailleur sur mon lit, t'attendant patiemment. Comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, je n'ai pas hâte de ce qu'on vas-... Non, plutôt de ce qu'il vas me faire. Il enlève ta veste, la posant. Comme sa, je suis sur qu'il ne pourra pas répliquer une fois attaché. Il m'allonge sur le lit, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, commençant à mordiller mon cou. Stop ! J'en ai marre ! On échange les rôles ! Je le pousse avec force et échangeons les places.

 **\- Que t'arrive t-il gamin ?** me demanda t-il surpris

 **\- Rien, c'est juste que j'avais envie d'être au-dessus...**

 **\- Oh...**

 **\- Si nous pouvons retourner à nos occupations...** murmurai-je

 **\- Avec plaisir gamin ~**

Je vais lui mordiller le cou tout en commençant à ouvrir sa chemise. Passant mes mains sur son torse imberbe une fois la chemise complètement ouverte. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur pour que je ne l'entend pas gémir. Désoler, mais maintenant, tu ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je veut juste en finir avec toi ! De la meilleure façon qu'il soit ! Je te fait honneur car tu vas mourir dans le plaisir, alors maintenant, c'est moi qui commande ! Je lui enlève sa chemise, la laissant tomber à terre. Fait glisser mes mains sur ses bras tout en les mettant au-dessus de sa tête et attrape les menottes et l'attache avec à mon lit. Il n'us le temps de dire quelque chose que je l'embrassais déjà. Je ne m'attarde pas sur les préliminaires. Il ne m'en a presque pas fait la première fois. Alors pourquoi lui en faire ?! Je lui déboutonne son jeans, lui descend en même temps que son boxer.

 **\- Tu compte me faire quoi gamin ? ~** me demanda t-il

Je ne répond pas, la prenant en main, faisant de petits vas et viens. Sa verge pulse sous mes doigts, la mienne commence juste à réagir. Je continue jusqu'à la limite de se libérer.

 **\- Pour-pourquoi tu as arrêter au bord de l'extase ?**

 **\- J'en ai envie, c'est tout.** lui répondis je

Il a l'air surpris de mon ton froid malgrer cette voix que je déteste. Je lui écarte lui écarte les jambes, pour lui faire comprendre mes intentions envers lui.

 **\- Me -me dit pas que tu vas faire ce que je pense ?**

 **\- Je vais me gêner.** répondis je froidement

 **\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive gamin ?!**

 **\- La ferme !**

Et je le claqua se qui fit voler ses lunettes, voyant ses yeux apeurés. Je me mit à ricaner. On vas enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Je me lève et ouvre mon jeans le descend en même temps que mon boxer. Le regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer que je peut aussi être comme lui. Me remet correctement, mettant ma verge devant son entrée. Il commence à me supplier.

 **\- Tu as écouter tes victimes quand tu les violaient ?! Non ! Alors maintenant tu ferme ta gu*ule et gémis comme la p*te que tu es !**

Il se tait, baissant les yeux et commence à le pénétrer. Je sais qu'il retiens ses larmes, mais, il ne vas pas les retenir très longtemps. Je rentre jusqu'à être entièrement à l'intérieur de lui. Je commence lentement à bouger, le déchirant de l'intérieur comme lui me brûlant le cœur dans ses mains ! Son sang commence à couler sur les draps, et alors ? Je continue d'accélérer, le déchirant un peu plus de l'intérieur. Lui, il n'est plus qu'une masse de chair tremblantes, gémissante et pleurante sous mes coups de reins violent et irrégulier. Je m'en fous maintenant que les autres le sachent ou pas. Je continue un peu jusqu'à se que je vienne en lui. Je me retire et tout en me levant je me rhabille. Je le regarde, il a le visage souiller par les larmes. Je descendit mon regard et il a garder les jambes ouvertes où l'on pouvais voir ma semence ainsi que son sang couler de son orifice. J'enlève mon t-shirt pour le remplacer par la chemise du Patron, met aussi sa veste. Je vais ramasser ses lunettes de soleil à terre, pour ensuite aller poser ma casquette sur la table de nuit. J'ouvre le tiroir de celle-ci et en sort un couteau. Je regarde la lame pour ensuite aller poser la pointe sur le cœur du Patron et commence lentement à l'enfoncer dans sa chair.

 _Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

 _Turn me on, tun me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

 _Turn me on, turn me on_

 _Love who loves you back_

 **CLACK** *bruit de porte claquée xP*

 **\- GEEK !**

Je me stoppe dans mon ultime geste pour enfin tuer cet homme.

 **\- Qu'est ce- qu'est ce que tu as fait ?...**

 **\- Je l'ai violer et je vais le tuer.** lui répondis je calmement et froidement.

Ses yeux se brouille de larmes. J'hésite a continuer mon geste. Je décide donc de laisser le couteau planter dans la chair de ce pauvre homme et vas vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre, puis met les lunettes de soleil et dit :

 **\- Adieu.**

Et je descendis le mur et part faire ma vie.

* * *

Et voila xP Normalement le Patron devait mourir... Ainsi que Mathieu... Mais quelqu'un ma persuadée de ne pas le tuer...


End file.
